Daddy Please
by Greyjeonz
Summary: [UPDATE!] Jantungnya berdetak tidak beraturan. Nafasnya memburu ketika kedua garis tipis itu menyentuh bibirnya lembut. Membuatnya lupa kalau semua ini adalah kesalahan. YoonMin—Jim!sub. Warn!Age gap.
1. Chapter 1

Prolog

 **Daddy Please**

Min Yoongi (29 th)

Park Jimin (15 th)

and ect.

…

YoonMin

…

Romance, Mature, Pedo(?), Hurt comfort

…

…

Happy Reading

* * *

Terdiam melihat apa yang ada di hadapannya sekarang, punggung putih polos milik seseorang yang sangat ia kenali.

"Daddyhh.."

Namja itu Yoongi, melebarkan matanya saat melihat wajah namja mungil di depannya. Muka memerah, mata sayu, dan bibir tipis sewarna peach itu membuat Yoongi 'tegang'.

Shit, ia baru sadar kalau namja manis itu benar-benar 'polos', tak memakai sehelai benang pun di tubuhnya.

Namja manis itu melebarkan kedua kakinya. Tangannya mulai merambat ke bagian bawah tubuhnya.

"Anghh.. dadhh.."

'Glek'

Ia hanya bisa meneguk liurnya susah payah. Saat tangan kecil itu menjari dirinya sendiri.

mengigit bibir bawahnya malu-malu.

Baru tangan Yoongi ingin menggapai tubuh itu sampai..

"Daddyhhh.."

.

.

.

.

 _ **Udh ya yangek. Lanjut atau tidak?**_


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 1

 **Daddy Please**

 **Min Yoongi (29 th)**

 **Park Jimin (15 th)**

 **and ect.**

…

 **YoonMin**

…

 **Romance, Drama, Hurt & comfort, Mature, Pedo**

…

…

 **Happy Reading**

* * *

...Daddyh"

"Shit-" Yoongi terbangun dari mimpinya dengan peluh dan celana depan yang basah. Ia mengacak rambutnya asal, sudah berapa kali dia bermimpi seperti itu. Dengan orang yang sialnya selalu sama.

Yoongi bangkit dari tempat tidurnya. Lalu menekan pelipisnya, kepalanya pening. Meeting dengan 2 petinggi perusahaan asing, seminar di Universitas kemarin sore, ditambah mimpinya yang- cukup, sekarang ia baru sadar kalau adik kecilnya masih, Ugh- jangan ditanya, yang jelas Yoongi butuh waktu lebih lama didalam kamar mandinya pagi ini.

Langkahnya terhenti tepat di depan nakasnya.

''Jimin..'' Nama itu keluar begitu saja dari mulutnya, saat kedua mata sayunya melihat sosok bocah laki-laki disebuah figura kecil di atas meja. Lagi-lagi ia itu mendesah lelah, sebelum akhirnya benar-benar masuk ke dalam kamar mandi.

Jimin, anak remaja yang sering mampir ke mimpi si presdir Min belakang ini.

.

.

.

Ia sudah rapih dengan setelan kerjanya. Jas hitam dengan kemeja marun, rambut blonde yang sengaja ia biarkan menjuntai jatuh menutupi keningnya. Memang penampilannya sedikit nyentrik, berbanding terbalik dengan gelar dan usianya. 'Masa bodo' pikirnya, toh itu juga perusahaan miliknya. Ini era globalisasi, 29 tahun itu masih bisa digolongkan sebagai anak muda. Bahkan Namjoon mengecat rambutnya menjadi merah muda Bulan lalu. Gila- Yoongi sampai muak melihat si Kim-idiot-Namjoon yang terus berkata kalau model rambutnya itu keren.

Semua pelayan membungkuk singkat saat sang pemilik rumah berjalan melewati mereka. Yoongi bukan seseorang yang angkuh, dia akan menyunggingkan senyum pada para maid dan butler dirumah ini. Atau lebih tepatnya ia sedang dalam mood yang baik hari ini.

Salah seorang laki-laki mengekori Yoongi, kemanapun sepasang kaki ramping itu pergi. Kalau untuk ukuran laki-laki seperti Yoongi memang kakinya lebih kelihatan kecil dibanding yang lain. Tapi itu tidak mengurangi aura kewibawaannya.

Si kaca mata itu hampir kewalahan saat kakinya tersandung dan kertas-kertas di tangannya hampir terjatuh.

'Untung saja Tuan Yoongi menahanku-'

"A-ah, maafkan aku Tuan aku hampir menjatuhkan semua berkas-berkas penting ini a-aku-" Ia tergagap, belum genap tiga hari ia bekerja pada Perusahaan sebesar Min company ini. Tapi sudah hampir berkali-kali meminta maaf atas kecerobohan yang ia buat. Laki-laki bermata sipit itu mengigit bibirnya takut, banyak rumor yang mengatakan bahwa seorang Min Yoongi suka dengan ke-perfectsionisan. Tidak suka dengan kesalahan sekecil apapun, dan akan menghukum karyawan yang kedapatan melakukannya.

Jujur saja kalau bukan karena Nunanya yang sebenarnya adalah sekertaris dari Yoongi sedang sakit, mana berani Wonwoo mengambil pekerjaan ini.

"Astaga, kkk. Semenakutkan itukah aku?.."

Yoongi tertawa kecil melihat sekertaris penggantinya ini. Sampai tak habis pikir gosip apa saja yang beredar di luar sana tentang dirinya.

".. jangan kaku begitu Wonwoo, daripada mengikuti ku. Lebih baik kau keluar duluan dan tunggu dimobil, aku ada urusan sedikit." Tanpa menyela, Laki-laki bersurai kehitaman itu membungkuk sebelum pergi dari hadapan Direktur Min.

Selepas kepergian Wonwoo, Yoongi melanjutkan tujuannya. Bertemu seseorang. Ya seseorang..

Sepanjang perjalan menuju 'kamar-nya'. Yang bisa ia lihat hanya barang-barang mewahnya yang tampaknya dirawat oleh para pelayannya dengan baik. Sesekali tangannya ia gesekan dengan meja, tidak berdebu sedikitpun.

Nampaknya Bulan ini gaji para pelayan akan bertambah.

Dinding-dinding tinggi berwarna creamy menambah kesan sejuk di rumah Min ini. Kakinya yang terbungkus pantofel hitam menapaki setiap lantai marmer dengan langkah sedikit lebih cepat.

Yoongi menghentikan langkahnya tepat didepan pintu putih dengan ukiran klasik disetiap sisinya. Ia meraih kenop pintu. Yakin bahwa pintu itu tidak dikunci.

Benar saja. Pertama kali masuk, Aroma green tea dan camomile menguar dari ruangan itu. Hidung bangirnya menghirup aroma itu dalam-dalam. Bau yang sangat dirindukannya beberapa hari ini. Setelah kesibukan yang menyita waktunya, Ia jadi jarang mengunjungi kamar ini.

"Ungh-" bukan hanya kamarnya, Yoongi juga merindukan pemiliknya. Ia tersenyum melihat gundukan kecil diatas ranjang. Seprai berwarna biru langit senada dengan dinding kamarnya, terlihat menutupi sempurna tubuh itu. Perlahan langkahnya membawa dirinya semakin dekat dengan sosoknya.

Tangannya ia ulurkan untuk membuka selimut tebal yang menutupi si manis. Manis? Yup, baginya laki-laki bersurai hitam lebat ini adalah mahluk termanis yang pernah ia temui.

Rasa rindu pada senyuman'nya' mengalahkan ketidaktegaannya. Ia membuka selimutnya perlahan, membiarkan sinar matahari menggelitik wajah itu. Matanya menatap wajah polos malaikat yang sedang tertidur, kedua matanya tertutup dengan bulu mata lentik yang menghias diujung-ujung kelopaknya, dadanya naik turun teratur, 'pulas sekali'.

"Jam berapa dia tertidur semalam?" Monolognya saat menangkap '07:43' tertera di jam weker digital di meja belajar kayu, pojok ruangan. Besok sebisa mungkin ia akan menyisihkan waktu lebih untuk memastikan si manisnya tertidur dengan benar.

Bibir peachnya sedikit terbuka. Yoongi bersyukur masih bisa mengendalikan dirinya agar tidak meraup bibir menggoda itu. 'Sadar Min, dia sedang tertidur sekarang' yakinnya dalam hati.

Si empunya bergerak gelisah saat tangan-tangan Yoongi menusap pipi lembut ''Uhm, Risa nuna 20 menit lagi~" rengutnya dengan mata masih terpejam. Yang lebih tua tersenyum gemas, 'astaga-' ungkapnya tak habis pikir dengan kelakuan pangeran kecilnya.

"Minnie-ah ini sudah siang mau jam berapa kau bangun?" Seketika yang dipanggil namanya langsung melebarkan matanya, bangun dan langsung terduduk di kasurnya.

"Daddy?" Yoongi mendekatkan wajah keduanya, lalu mencium keningnya.

"Morning Jimine"

"Daddyy!" Jimin langsung menerjang, memeluk leher Yoongi erat-erat. Dia sangat, sangat amat merindukannya. Sudah seminggu ini kertas-kertas sialan itu menyita perhatian Daddy-nya. Ia berharap waktu berhenti agar mereka terus bersama dalam posisi seperti ini.

Yang lebih tua hanya bisa membalas pelukannya, sesekali ia mengusap pelan kepala Jimin.

"Aigu, Jimin. Sampai kapan kita akan begini? Apa kau tidak ingin ke sekolah?" Dan Yoongi hanya terkekeh ketika mendapat gelengan terburu-buru sebagai jawabannya.

-lucu

"Aniii!.."

Jimin mengeratkan pelukannya, lalu mempoutkan bibir berisinya. Tidak setuju dengan pertanyaan yang Yoongi berikan, kenapa harus? Kalau dilepaskan lagi pasti ia akan sulit bertemu seperti ini.

"..aku tidak mau kesekolah titik!" ucapnya setengah berteriak, tapi teredam di dada bidang Yoongi yang terbalut kemeja marunnya.

"Astaga" Ia menarik tubuh kecil itu, memangkunya, membiarkan bagian depan tubuh mereka bersentuhan. Lalu menyisir helaian rambut kehitamannya kebelakang, Yoongi ingin melihat wajah cantik itu lebih jelas.

Sedikit deheman, sebelum ia berbicara. Sungguh, tidak ada yang tau kalau kewarasannya sedang menahan dirinya yang lain agar tidak bertindak 'lebih' pada Jimin.

"Apa yang ingin kau lakukan kalau tidak sekolah, sayang? Bermain dengan Luke? Hm?" Jimin jadi teringat chihuahua coklat itu, sejak kemarin belum ia beri makan. Tanpa Jimin beri sendiri pun, para pelayan pasti sudah memberikannya. Tapi tetap saja, ia menggigit bibir bawahnya, pikirannya bergelayut antara khawatir, bersalah, dan bingung. _'Kalau luke kelaparan bagaimana? Sakit perut? Terus kalau dia maag? mati?'_

Dengan gemas tangan Yoongi mencubit pipi Tembam itu, sedikit terlalu kencang sampai sang pemilik menatapnya tajam.

"Daddy sakit~" rajuknya seraya menyingkirkan tangan Yoongi dari pipinya, Jimin lantas menyilangkan kedua tangannya di dada. Lagi-lagi yang lebih tua dibuat tersenyum. Ingatkan Yoongi untuk kembali pada sifat aslinya setelah ini, karena Yoongi yang sekarang bukan Min Yoongi si presdir yang biasa ditemui orang. Sifatnya terbalik 180 derajat saat bersama dengan seorang Jimin. Lembut, hangat, dan penuh gairah. Ya, itu bisa ditambahkan di deskripsinya. Bahkan dari pancaran matanya semua orang tau kalau Jimin hanya miliknya.

"Dengar..

Yoongi menangkup wajah Jimin. Membawanya lebih dekat agar mata mereka saling bertemu. 'Indah' saat manik kecoklatan Jimin bertemu dengan miliknya yang gelap.

Ia hanya bisa terdiam saat bibir tipis Yoongi menyapu miliknya. Bergerak pelan di atas miliknya yang lebih tebal. Jimin hanya bisa memejamkan matanya saat lidah itu menginginkan lebih dari sekedar mencium bibirnya. Erangan keluar dari mulutnya saat dengan sengajanya Yoongi menggigit bibir bawahnya. Tentu saja dia bukan seorang pemula, ia bahkan tau benar apa apa saja yang harus dilakukan untuk membuat lawannya jatuh dalam buaiannya. Tak terkecuali laki-laki manis yang sekarang mengalungkan tangan di lehernya.

Lama mereka dalam posisi itu, sampai keduanya mulai kekurangan oksigen untuk bernafas. Jimin bersumpah rasanya seperti habis lari maraton, jantungnya berdetak lebih cepat, dengan berlebihannya ia berpikir bahwa bisa saja jantungnya meloncat keluar saking kencangnya. Padahal dirinya tau ini bukan kali pertama Yoongi mencium bibirnya se lama itu. Ya, ini sudah biasa bagi Jimin. Saat Daddynya datang kepadanya lalu mencumbuinya beberapa kali sampai ia kehabisan nafas. Dadanya sesak tapi entah kenapa bagian lain dari dirinya menginginkan sesuatu yang lebih, tapi 'lebih' dalam artian apa? Ia tidak tau.

Yoongi mengelap sisa salivanya yang menempel di bibir Jimin. Sungguh, ini kegiatan 'panas' untuk mengawali hari. Jimin masih menatap kosong kearah bagian depan kemeja marun yang entah sejak kapan menjadi lecek _'apa tadi aku meremasnya?- tunggu barusan Daddy-'_ penglihatannya kembali pada Kedua obsidian gelap itu. Seketika mukanya memerah padam.

"Astaga, ingatkan aku untuk mengendalikan diri, sayang. Bibirmu membengkak karenaku." Sesalnya. Apa itu termasuk penyesalan? Bahkan seringaian puas terukir jelas di bibirnya. Jimin mengedipkan matanya beberapa kali, mencoba mengais kesadaran dirinya yang tadi pergi entah kemana. Yang dimata Yoongi terlihat sangat menggemaskan. Hal mengagumkan mana lagi yang akan Jimin lakukan setelah ini, pikirnya.

Kembali ke topik awal.

"Kenapa kau tidak ingin ke sekolah?" Ia mengulangi pertanyaan awlanya. Jimin menggerakkan matanya gusar, kenapa sulit sekali berpikir jernih saat berada di dekat Yoongi?. Dengan seluruh kewarasannya ia mendongakan wajahnya untuk melihat wajah itu sekali lagi. Perbedaan tinggi membuatnya agak kesulitan untuk bisa melihat laki-laki itu.

"A-ah itu, itu k-karena aku... bosan! Ya, karena aku bosan pergi ke sekolah setiap hari, berkutat dengan buku-buku berisi angka dan rumus yang aku benci, ayolah Dad, sekali ini saja. Please~" dengan nada memohon yang dibuat semanja mungkin. Jimin mengatupkan kedua tangannya, membuka kedua mata sipitnya- benar-benar terlihat seperti anak kucing yang manis.

"Bosan?" Beo Yoongi pada pernyataan yang keluar dari bibir itu. Ingin sekali meng-iya-kan permintaan Jimin, tapi sebagai seorang yang lebih tua sudah sepantasnya ia mengajarkan hal-hal baik pada yang muda.

Yoongi terkesiap saat tiba-tiba saja Jimin menarik kerah bajunya lalu membuat pandangan mereka terkunci, sangat dekat, mungkin kalau mau ia bisa saja mencium bibir itu sekali lagi.

"Daddy..

Terdengar sedikit keraguan di nada bicaranya, ia mengalihkan pandangannya ke bibir Yoongi, lalu kemudian menjilat bibirnya sendiri. Perlahan, bagai slow motion, dan er- terlalu sensual bagi seorang Min Yoongi.

..aku ingin main dengan Daddy." Cicit Jimin setelahnya.

Yoongi terdiam sejenak, otaknya berfikir keras. Main? Main yang... hentikan, mimpi basah dan kegiatan panasnya tadi membuat otaknya tidak berfikir positif. Bukan hanya otaknya, bahkan bagian tubuhnya tidak bergerak sesuai akal sehatnya sekarang. Saat di rasakan tubuh bagian selatannya menegang. Semua yang dilakukan Jimin terasa sangat sensual baginya, sejak kapan Jimin manisnya bisa semenggoda ini.

"Daddy!'' Panggil Jimin ketika melihat Yoongi terdiam hanya menatapnya bagai menelanjangi. Dan saat itu juga Yoongi membulatkan matanya.

.

.

.

.

 **End-**

.

.

.

 **Ga deh, ini tbc, ini sedikit melenceng dari pemikiran awal. Tpi gpp lah y**

 **Mind to review?**

 **Jja~ see your next chap Yangek~**


	3. Chapter 3

**Daddy Please**

Min Yoongi (29 th)

Park Jimin (15 th)

and ect.

…

YoonMin

…

Romance, Drama, Hurt & comfort, Mature, Pedo

…

…

Happy Reading

* * *

Ia menarik tengkuk Jimin, mencium bibir ranum itu sekali lagi. Tangannya kali ini tidak tinggal diam. Ia melusupkannya ke dalam piyama yang Jimin kenakan. Mengelus punggung sempit itu perlahan. Yang lebih muda hanya bisa pasrah, ketika Yoongi menggerayangi tubuhnya. Bukan, bukan karena tidak suka hanya Jimin tidak mampu berkata apa-apa lagi, selain mengerang dan mendesah. Yoongi itu baik, tampan, dan sangat seksi, terutama saat mereka hanya berdua, melakukan pergumulan panas. Memikirkannya saja membuatnya gila.

Min Yoongi, Min Yoongi, Min Yoongi. Namanya menguasai seluruh pikiran dan hatinya, bahkan di setiap relung-relung kecil sekalipun.

"Uhmhh-" Jimin mengadahkan kepalanya. Tubuhnya menggelinjang. Saat bibir basah itu pindah, turun ke lehernya. Mengantarkan sengatan-sengatan listrik tak terlihat yang membuat tubuhnya panas. Yoongi masih terus melancarkan aksinya. Ia mencium, menggigit, lalu menghisapnya. Matanya terpejam, hanya instingnya yang bekerja, refleksnya akan tubuh Jimin lebih peka dari apapun. Ia meninggalkan tanda kemerahan di perpotongan leher putih itu. Yoongi menegakan badannya menatap wajah berpeluh kemerahan Jimin.

"Minie-ah, jangan gigit bibirmu..

Ia menyentuh bibir itu, mengusapnya pelan. Jimin meneguk salivanya. Tatapan itu-ugh terlalu dalam untuk ia balas. Tapi, mau tidak mau ia harus. Jimin tenggelam dalam kegelapannya, terkunci dalam manik Indah itu.

Min Yoongi adalah kegilaan...

"Lihat, kalau tergores bagaimana hm? Aku tidak mau melihatmu terluka sayang. Lebih baik kau tidak usah menahan suaramu, aku menyukainya saat kau mendesahkan namaku." Matanya berair, Jimin benar-benar stuck pada Yoongi. Lembut namun menghipnotis. Si surai gelap itu menangguk kaku.

"A-aku tidak akan menahannya daddy, aku janji." Setelahnya yang Jimin rasakan adalah saat tangan Yoongi yang membuka kancing piyamanya. Merebahkan badannya di ranjang, menindihnya dengan cara yang ah-Tuhan jangan buat ini cepat berakhir. Pantaskah Tuhan mengamini nya? Mendengarnya saja-pun Tuhan tak akan sudi.

Yoongi mengusap tonjoloan kecil di dadanya. Membuat Jimin mengerang dengan suara kecilnya 'ahh-daddyhh', begitu manis. Suaranya tak pantas untuk mengeluarkan desahan-desahan erotis ini, tidak sampai kapanpun. Tapi hanya nafsu di pikirannya, seluruh isinya yang tidak sinkron dengan paras polosnya. Jimin telah kotor semenjak Yoongi datang dan melihat matanya.

Lidahnya yang pandai, bergerak diatasnya. Menjilat nipple kecil laki-laki yang lebih muda. Membuat sekujur tubuhnya merinding menahan sisa kewarasannya yang hampir menguap. Jimin memeluk kepala Yoongi. Mencoba membuat mulut itu semakin gencar mengerjainya. Refleks, Maybe.

"Ugh-" lagi, Jimin menegang saat Yoongi menggigit nipplenya. Ia ingin mengumpat, menyumpahi presdir Min dengan se-kasar-kasarnya, atas semua kenikmatan yang diberikan olehnya. Saat jemari tangannya yang jenjang ia lesakkan ke dalam mulutnya, saat ia bilang Jimin harus menghisapnya, melingkupinya dengan kehangatan di dalam sana. Bisa ia lihat dari celah matanya yang terpejam, Yoongi juga menutup matanya. Menikmati sepertinya? Mungkin. Yang Jimin tau pasti sekarang adalah perutnya yang sakit dan kejantanannya yang berkedut. Apa yang terjadi padanya? Entahlah, terlalu lelah memikirkan hal itu.

"Daddy sakith unghh.." ia meremas surai pirang itu. Berharap Yoongi mengerti dan membantunya.

Jimin merasa dingin di bagian kakinya, dan ketika itu juga ia sadar Celananya sudah di tanggalkan. Jimin yakin wajahnya lebih memerah dari sebelumnya.

"Ahk! please Daddyhh " Yoongi menyentuhnya. Meremas miliknya yang tegang. Seperti di atas langit yang berkabut. Betapa menjijikkannya keadaannya sekarang. Seperti lacur, lacur yang ingin dipuaskan. Tangannya bergerak naik turun diatas kejantanan kecil itu. Memompanya agar sesuatu di dalam sana terbebas.

"Dad uhh-"

 _"Yoongi-ah.."_

 _Deg_

Tubuhnya tersentak. Semuanya terhenti, Yoongi menatap Jimin nanar. Baju yang terbuka, kissmark di sekujur badannya. Berantakan, begitu pula dengannya. 'Apa yang kau lakukan Min Yoongi!' Kesadarannya seperti di tampar kuat-kuat memaksanya kembali ke pada kenyataan. Ia memejamkan matanya sejenak, kepalanya pening.

"Daddy?" Panggilnya setengah merintih. Miliknya sakit, sangat. Ia belum sampai klimaks tapi permainan sudah berhenti. Bukan main, air matanya kembali turun. Dia hanya butuh Yoongi, sedikit lagi. Ugh-

"Maafkan aku, tidak seharusnya aku melakukan ini. Maaf." Wajahnya benar-benar menyesal. Ada nada kecewa di dalam kalimatnya. Kenapa kecewa? Bahkan ia bisa melanjutkannya.

"T-tapi Daddy hiks..."

"Maaf, aku sudah telat..

Yoongi mencium keningnya lama, menghapus bulir bening yang jatuh di pipi mulusnya. Ia merapihkan baju Jimin yang berantakan. Membuatnya seperti semula. Tapi tetap saja tidak bisa mengembalikan si empunya seperti semula. Mendudukan Jimin diatas ranjang birunya.

"Aku akan memanggil Risa kesini, maafkan daddy."

Dengan suara pintu di tutup berakhir sudah semuanya. Yoongi keluar dari kamarnya. Pergi meninggalkannya dalam keheningan yang menyesakkan. Air matanya jatuh lagi tanpa suara. Lelah, selalu berakhir dengan hampa seperti ini. Jimin selalu tau kalau Daddynya selalu sama, tidak pernah berubah. Caranya membuat dirinya tersenyum di pagi hari, ketika ia mengecup seluruh permukaan wajahnya lembut saat malam, dan saat dia meninggalkan dirinya sendiri tanpa alasan.

"Tuan muda? Oh, astaga tuan muda." Gadis diakhir 20-an itu menghampiri Jimin dengan tergesa. Keluarganya sudah bekerja di rumah ini semenjak Tuan Min Woohyun-kakek Yoongi-masih sehat memimpin perusahaan. Kakek, ayah, dan sekarang menurun padanya. Koo Risa, begitu menghormati keluarga ini tanpa pengecualian untuk Park Jimin. Ia berjongkok tepat didepannya, mengelapkan kain hangat pada telapak tangan kecil itu. Risa meringis melihat lecet di permukaan tangan Jimin. Hatinya ikut terluka tentu saja.

"Tuan apa anda baik-baik saja?-" Jimin berkedip, sekali, dua kali, tiga-. Baru ia mengalihkan perhatiannya, berhenti meratap, dan menghapus airmatanya. Mulutnya terbuka tapi tidak satupun kata keluar dari sana. Risa hanya bisa memakluminya, kalau ia di posisi Jimin mungkin ia tidak akan setegar itu.

"Uhm, Nuna, mungkin sebaliknya... sebaiknya kau memanggil Taro Hyung, ng.. aku-" Jimin menunduk, begitu juga dengan wanita berkulit Tan itu.

"Astaga, maafkan aku Tuan. Saya akan memanggil Taro segera." Mukanya bersemu saat keluar dari kamar beraroma green tea itu. 'Kau baru saja melihat milik tuanmu berdi-yatuhan' Risa menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya, mencoba menghilangkan pikiran joroknya.

Ia menggaruk surai kehitamannya, malu akan sikapnya tadi. Bagaimanapun juga dia adalah laki-laki dan maidnya adalah perempuan. Bodoh kau Jimin bodoh.

* * *

Daddy please

* * *

"Tuan, tuan Jungkook sudah datang." Pintunya diketuk. Sekarang sudah siang. Setelah kejadian tadi pagi, ia menyuruh maidnya mengundang Jungkook. Berharap laki-laki itu bisa menaikkan moodnya-sedikit. Jimin turun dari ranjangnya, berjalan pelan ke arah pintu.

"Chimchim!"

Tubuhnya terdorong kebelakang, Jungkook menerjangnya tiba-tiba. Tidak sadar apa, mereka jauh berbeda. Badan Jungkook dua kali lebih besar darinya, tapi dengan seenaknya ia menubruk Jimin seperti itu.

"Ung-Jungie, lepaskan aku, aku sulit bernafas." Buru-buru laki-laki bersurai kecoklatan itu melepaskan pelukannya. Lalu mengusak kepala yang lebih pendek, seraya mengucapkan maaf beberapa kali di samping telinganya.

"Chim kau sakit? Atau apa? Kelas jadi tidak seru tanpa mu." Ah, Jungkook. Dia lucu, Jimin hanya ternyum menanggapi air muka Jungkook yang berubah khawatir. Sulit untuk tidak mengkhawatirkan seorang Park Jimin.

Ia menangkat wajahnya, menatap laki-laki kelahiran Busan itu dengan tatapan 'aku baik-baik saja' jangan lupakan eyesmile yang tercipta saat Jimin tersenyum. Tangannya tenggelam dalam sweater abu yang ia kenakan.

"Jangan bohong, aku tidak datang untuk mendengar kebohongan Chim. Aku bukan orang lain, ceritakan semuanya padaku, kumohon." Sendu, Jungkook benar. Tidak seharusnya Jimin begini. Terluka sendirian lalu tersenyum dan bilang kalau ia baik-baik saja dengan mata sembab. Mana tega, yang lebih tinggi menggandeng tangan mungil itu, menariknya kearah ranjang. mendudukan Jimin disana.

"J-jungkook-ah.." bukan Jeon Jungkook namanya kalau tidak bisa membuat Jimin berdebar. Ia menangkup wajah Jimin. Menatap matanya dalam, membuat Jimin kehabisan kata-kata untuk menanggapi ketua kelasnya itu. Perlahan jarinya tergerak, membelai wajah itu dengan hati-hati. Dia tidak mau merusaknya, barang satu gores pun. Pipi Jimin bersemu, merah padam.

"Kau tau Jimin, aku menyayangimu lebih banyak dari yang kau tau. Aku menanggap mu lebih dari sekedar teman."

Jungkook mendekatkan wajah keduanya. Membuat si surai hitam itu kelabakan, untuk melepaskan cengkraman itu.

"Ugh-Jung-"

.

.

.

.

Thx for reading this fanfic.

Mind to review?


End file.
